Several devices are supported by one or more posts driven into the earth. Such device includes signs, mail boxes, fences and the like. The post may be a one-piece post with a load carrying portion driven directly into the ground, or a two-piece post with a post anchor driven into the ground and the upper or load carrying portion of the post being driven or bolted to the post anchor. As used herein, the term “post” can be used to refer to either the one-piece or the two-piece assembly, and to either a post or post anchor. From time to time it may be necessary to remove or relocate the post. At that time, it also becomes necessary to remove post or the post anchor. The post anchor can be poured concrete in a hole in which the post is placed.
It is sometimes possible to remove the post manually. This process is labor intensive, and may require striking the post from several different direction with a sledge hammer to loosen the ground about the post and then leaning over and grabbing the post and yanking the post of the ground or digging up the post and its anchor. Not only is the process labor intensive, but the post may become damaged so that it cannot be reused, and the laborer can sustain back injuries in the process.
A variety of patents have issued relating to such post pullers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,188 issued on Jun. 4, 2002 to M. T. Salman, describes a post puller with an H-shaped base and a pair of parallel legs and a cross beam extending perpendicular to the legs. A pair of single-action hydraulic cylinders are mounted to the cross beam so as to straddle the post to be pulled. The cross member is pivotally mounted to each cylinder rod. A chain is suspended from the mid-point of the cross member. The chain can be wrapped around the post, or the post-gripping structure can be attached to the free end of the chain. A pair of wheels may be mounted to the base for portability.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,779 issued on Apr. 9, 2002 to Martin et al., describes a post pulling mechanism having a lever extendable for increasing the leverage for pulling the post from the ground. The lever is securable within a base and has a handle suitable for grasping by the operator. A chain extends downwardly from a chain-engaging front portion of the lever. A post holder mechanism is carried at the bottom of the chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,594 issued on May 7, 2002 to D. L. Ransom, also describes a post puller adapted to be mounted on a vehicle. A base member is provided having a post-receiving recess so as to receive the post from a side thereof. A pair of cylinders are provided in cooperative relationship with the post holder so as to urge the post from the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,744, issued on Oct. 8, 1991 to J. D. Essex, describes a pulling device for removing ground-embedded structures. This pulling device includes a leverage mechanism which provides pull and lift by the manipulation of a chain. A force application mechanism provides a variable torque for the removal of the ground-embedded structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,437, issued on Feb. 16, 1993 to T. P. Scott, describes a post puller for post with concrete bases. The post puller includes a fulcrum, a pair of upright arms extending from the base and pivot pin of circular cross section attached between the arms remote from the base, and a lever of circular cross section in pivoting contact with the fulcrum when the wooden post is extracted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,374, issued on May 18, 1993 to Head et al., also describes a post puller having a pair of wheels that can be used in combination with a tractor or other mechanical devices. A pair of gripper blades are arranged in a V-shaped pattern and are pivotally attached to a pyramidical structure. When the post is gripped by the gripper blades, the lifting of the base frame causes the gripper blades to pivot downwardly into the post.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,277 issued on Nov. 29, 1994 to F. Moss, teaches a device for removing metal fence posts. A bracket engages the edge of the web of the fence post. A clevis is placed over the fence post so as to engage the front face of the fence post. A ring is provided to receive the pulling force such that when the ring is pulled upwardly, the portion of the clevis proximate to the face of the fence post is pulled inwardly toward the fence post while at the same time a brace is also pulled toward the fence post.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,310, issued on Jul. 17, 1979 to M. D. Parker, describes a metal fence post puller which is manually operable. An elongated bar is affixed at one end thereof to one end of a shaft-like support member. A base plate is attached to the opposite end of the support member so as to be positioned adjacent to the metal post. An opposite end of the elongated bar is secured to the post so that a pivoting action by the elongated bar can remove the fence post.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,711, issued on Jun. 14, 1988 to R. J. Landry, also describes a post puller having a structure supported on a pair of wheels. The forward end of this structure has a gripping mechanism that can engage the fence post. An opposite end of the structure can be suitably secured to a winch, or to a vehicle so as to pivot the wheels for the purpose of lifting the fence post from the earth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,445, issued on Jul. 11, 1989 to W. W. Pfeffer, teaches a hydraulic fence post puller for use in conjunction with a tractor, backhoe or other piece of mobile equipment. The device relies upon self-clamping jaws which engage the fence post so that hydraulic mechanisms can carry out an action for the lifting of the fence post from the earth.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,192, issued on Nov. 7, 1995 to D. A. Burnham, describes a manual post puller having a lever arm with multiple pivot points and a fulcrum mounted on a force-dispersing foot. The cinch for the post is mounted on the end of the lever arm. A downward force on the lever arm will cause a lifting force on the post.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,795, issued on Mar. 19, 1996 to M. L. Mathews, also describes a post pulling device having a vertical support member attached to a base plate and having an elongated telescoping handle connected to a C-shaped head portion. The head portion engages the post so that a downward pivoting action on the handle will cause a lifting force to be applied to the post.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,151, issued on Jan. 28, 1997 to C. W. Duncan, also describes a stake pulling device which utilizes a lever and a fulcrum for mechanical advantage. A stake is positioned between a blade affixed to the end of the lever and a back plate pivotally attached to the blade. When the user pivots the lever downwardly, the stake is pinched between the forward edge of the blade and the primary surface of the back plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,946, issued on Feb. 25, 1997 to W. W. Stenerson, teaches a multipurpose fence building tool which includes an elongated member having a slidably adjustable flange suitable for fixing onto the earth. A chain is supported at the top of the elongated member and can be wrapped around the fence post. If required, a downward force on the chain will pivot the elongated member for the purpose of providing a mechanical advantage for lifting the fence post out of the earth.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,559, issued on Feb. 3, 1998 to McClarin, describes a post removal device with at least two base support plates for a fulcrum lever to pull the post at a suitable angle from the earth. A jaw is suitable for connecting to the fence post. The jaw is a diamond-shaped member for grasping the fence post in four places. Jacks can be provided for providing the lifting force.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,918, issued on Aug. 18, 1998 to M. G. Price, describes a fence post pulling device in which a fulcrum stand has an action lever movably connected at one end. A receiving box supports a gripping pawl for connection to the post. A movement of the action lever will cause the suitable leverage for the lifting of the fence post from the earth.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,884, issued on Oct. 17, 2000 to Broussard et al., describes a tool for the extraction of stakes. The tool includes a vertical support attached to a base, a lever arm, a stake engaging head, and elongated connecting member connecting the head with the lever arm. The connecting member can be positioned at different locations on the shorter lever so as to provide differing leverage options for the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,377, issued on Oct. 16, 2001 to M. Pimental, also describes a post pulling apparatus having a base assembly with a base member and having a plurality of wheel members securely mounted to the base member. An elongated support member is vertically disposed upon the base member and has an open top end and a bore extending therethough. The device also includes a post pulling assembly for pulling the post out of the ground.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 372,177, issued on Jun. 30, 1996 to S. C. Hansen, and U.S. Design Pat. No. 361,248 issued on Aug. 15, 1995 to Harper et al., are each designs showing different configurations of post pulling devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fence post extractor which is easily portable and transportable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide fence post extractor which can be effectively manipulated for providing maximum mechanical advantage for the extractions of post.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fence post extractor that can be easily used without external mechanical equipment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fence post extractor which can be manipulated for storage or for use.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a fence post extractor which is easy to use, relatively inexpensive, and easy to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.